Talk:Water-Making Spell
What is the image in the infobox show on the page? Jacob 02:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's the basin in the cave where the Locket Horcrux was hidden, from Half-Blood Prince. Harry attempted to use Aguamenti to fill it with water for Dumbledore to drink. It's the only instance so far of this spell being used in the films. - Nick O'Demus 11:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Charm, not conjuration?? How do we know that this counts as a true conjuration, considering that conjurations are considered to be charms? Consider the evidence: *Water is "conjured" from the wand using Aguamenti in the same way that Lumos "conjures" light from the wand tip - they both change the behaviour of a wand, not its form. *Its taught in Charms class As such, I strongly feel that the spell type should be changed.Green Zubat 22:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Aguamenti DIDN'T Work Against the Fiendfyre Basically I think we need to re-write that bit about how the Fiendfyre in Deathly Hallows: Part 2 didn't dissipate the water that Harry conjured. It absolutely did. From what I saw of that scene Harry made a last-ditch effort to throw up a "shield" of water. The Fiendfyre impacted this and basically just destroyed it. Sure, perhaps as far as the book is concerned the water should never have even been liquid, but I think the tone of the note implies "Water in the films does work" which I don't think is the case. Also, I hesitate to outright call it a shield that Harry produces. It looked to me more like he slashed upwards with his wand while simultaneously casting the charm, thus producing what LOOKS like a "shield" from the stream of water. Perhaps a more appropriate line would be as follows: "In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Harry uses Aguamenti to quickly create what looks like a shield of water instead of just a jet. Furthermore, unlike the book the water does not evaporate upon being cast in the presense of Fiendfyre. Though the shield momentarily protects the trio, the flames do immediately destroy the shield on contact." 23:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Albus Dumbledore's water spell I have two theories about the spell Albus Dumbledore used in the film adaption of ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: First theory is that it is Aqua Eructo as the Aguamenti Charm's water is shown to be able to be drunk while Aqua Eructo's water appears to be water from the sea. Second theory is that Dumbledore never used any water spell as he raised it from the Fountain of Magical Brethren while Aqua Eructo and Aguamenti conjured water from the tip of the wand. --Danniesen 17:15, April 23, 2012 (Denmark) Fantastic Beast and Where to find them Water spell? Was that spell that Queenie and Newt used during the movie an example of the water charm? It made this water spout out of their wands in the shape of an umbrella to protect them from the rain. — Gamefreak776 (talk) 01:00, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think the spell in question conjured water so much as created a magical shield. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:31, December 18, 2016 (UTC)